farawaykingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lanthoriel/Basic Game Information I
Okay, so I'm not new to the gaming wiki scene, so I thought I'd put down some of the info I've managed to extrapolate from playing Faraway Kingdom. 1. Heroes Heroes come in three rarities: Common, Rare, and Epic. They have an element (Stars, Darkness, Fire, Nature, Frost). Also, each has a Destiny - this is the dungeon level where they will get a boost to critical hit percent rates and gold drops. Also, their Destiny determines their bonus equipment set (see below). By combining a Destiny and Rarity, we get a unique hero slot. From what I can tell, while the appearance of that hero slot is randomized, the NAME is always the same. This helps when upgrading heroes - if you use two of the same destiny/rarity hero, you increase the bonus of the hero. More on this later. Common heroes are basically free; they wander in near the raid gate all the time. They have low stats, and are basically not useful. Rare heroes are (ironically?) the most common heroes you will actually use. It pays to match the rare hero to their correct destiny/equipment set. 1 Rare hero is available for recruitment in the inn (for gold), and rare heroes can be summoned with friend points (200), friend coupons, and summon coupons. Rare heroes (and common ones) can benefit from the armor equipment set bonus (as this is linked to Destiny), but not the shield/weapon bonus (as this is linked to the Epic hero ONLY). Epic heroes can occasionally be summoned via friend points. They are the named heroes that coincidentally are also imprisoned by the third dungeon boss on a level. Heroes also have a star level which limits the maximum level of equipment they may use. Equipment also comes in three rarities, but as long as the equipment has a low enough star level, even common heroes could use the epic level equipment. Upgrading heroes involves sacrificing an existing hero to transfer XP and possibly increase the hero's bonus level (like the +1's on equipment). You can only increase the bonus level by using the exact same hero as the sacrificed unit. Even a level 1 unit which matches the unit to be upgraded will transfer significant XP to the upgraded unit. 2. Equipment Equipment secretly comes in three rarities: Shabby, Plain, and Special (or, you can say Common, Rare, and Epic...). Heroes always start off with Shabby versions of equipment. There are basically six types of equipment: 1H weapons, 2H weapons, shields, helmets, tops, and pants. If a unit uses a 2H weapon, it cannot equip a shield. Other than that, one of each type, regardless of the name. (E.g., helmet might be a hood, or earpiece, or hat, or ...) Equipment comes in sets. Armors (helmet, top, pants) are linked to a specific destiny. If all three parts of the armor are equipped AND if the hero's destiny matches, they receive a bonus. NOTE that higher rarity items count towards lower rarity sets; e.g., if a hero has a Shabby hat and Plain top and pants, they will receive the Shabby set bonus (the Plains count as Shabby too), but will not receive the Plain set bonus. Weapons (and shields, if 1H) give a bonus if equipped to the named Epic hero they belong to. SO, if you are running out of space and do not have that Epic hero, consider giving the equipment to a Rare hero, as they will NEVER get a the name match bonus from equipment. Doubly so if this a duplicate item. Shabby equipment cannot be upgraded with gems. I am compiling a list of Rare Heroes to go along with the Epic ones, and will add the star rarity values too. Unless someone organizes the hero page better, I will probably do it as a blog post like this. Category:Blog posts